


the magic between us

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom sora just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: “sora?” natsume leant forwards, hand stroking sora’s cheek in a comforting motion, “is this still okay? you’re welcome to back out anytime, just say the word, senpai and i will stop.” tsumugi made a sound of agreement to that.tsumugi, natsume and sora decide to take a large step in their sex life.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the magic between us

**Author's Note:**

> my tastes are very singular  
> 1) lewding harukawa sora ensemble stars
> 
> clearing out the backlog :)

sora let out a sigh, letting himself relax in tsumugi’s hold. his back hit his senpai’s chest, with tsumugi immediately resting his chin on sora’s shoulder.

“sora?” natsume leant forwards, hand stroking sora’s cheek in a comforting motion, “is this still okay? you’re welcome to back out anytime, just say the word, senpai and i will stop.” tsumugi made a sound of agreement to that.

“mhm, sora is fine.” 

he truly felt it too. tsumugi’s cock was already nestled inside of him, having bottomed out like this as a precaution. sora felt full as it was, but they’d been training for this moment - he could say with confident conviction that he could still take more. he yearned for both of them inside of him, wishing for shishou to hurry up.

“if you say so.” natsume smiled, “can spread your legs a little wider for me? that’s it.” he did as shishou asked, giving the redhead a full view of tsumugi fully sheathed inside of him, and his own leaking cock. it wasn’t anything for him to be embarrassed about, sora being more than happy to lay himself bare for the two men he loved after all. 

from behind him, tsumugi pressed his lips to sora’s neck, eliciting a small giggle out of the blonde. “you’re doing very well for us already sora-kun. natsume-kun and i are _so_ lucky to have you.” tsumugi’s praise had him practically glowing. knowing him and shishou loved him back was something he’d never get tired of either.

natsume slowly pressed a finger inside of him, eliciting a small hum out of sora. the coldness of the lube against his hole again felt a little weird, but not unwelcome. he moved it around, looking up at sora to gauge his reactions. “good?” he nodded eagerly. natsume smiled in return, tsumugi chuckling softly in his ear.

the second finger is when sora started to notice a difference. mild discomfort began to take over the pleasure, the blonde subconsciously bit his lip. 

“sora-kun, look at me?” he did, blue eyes meeting tsumugi’s golds. his senpai’s lips were on his in moments, tsumugi taking full control of sora’s mouth. he shoved his tongue in his mouth, sharing a moment of passion with the blonde, smiling as he swallowed the quiet moans escaping from those pretty lips of his. the pure infatuation his senpai was exerting in his colors had sora feeling like putty in his hands.

natsume had wrapped his free hand around sora’s cock in the process, stroking him slowly and gently. the pre-cum sora was already leaking was spread across his length, making it significantly more easier for even the smallest of touches natsume was gifting him with having sora shuddering. whatever pain he’d felt had subsided, his brain only wanting more of whatever shishou and senpai wanted to give him. 

when natsume started to scissor the two fingers already inside of him, sora felt like he was going to die of pleasure already. he ran his digits along sora’s inner walls, unrelenting as he made sure to purposely tease tsumugi in the process. natsume’s touch met tsumugi’s cock on occasion, the latter’s length twitching inside of sora’s heat in response. it was taking him real restraint not to just thrust upwards - natsume knew that, yet he was nothing if not a tease when it came to sex. 

sora pulled apart from tsumugi’s lips, string of saliva keeping them bound together until it dissipated onto the former’s knee. “ _ah..._ ” he moaned out, his gaze travelling to the fingers natsume was pistoning in and out of his hole. he could _feel_ himself loosening up for shishou, and that thought alone had him shaking in tsumugi’s grasp. through the small gasps involuntarily leaving his mouth at the building stimulation, he could hear tsumugi and natsume feeding him with little praises, complimenting him for how well he was doing so far. 

“i’m adding the third one now. how is it, sora?” 

“it feels good, i-” natsume slipped the third digit in as sora spoke, breaking the blonde out of his train of thought, _“ngh!_ s-shishou, _shishou!”_ his head fell back against tsumugi’s chest again, unable to hold back his tears over how gradually he was being filled up. both shishou and senpai were invading his walls, stretching themselves out in his warmth. he turned his head to the side, having tsumugi coo in his ear as natsume continued to open him up wider. 

natsume was about to pull his digits out before sharing a look with tsumugi. words weren’t needed between them, the older boy immediately knowing what natsume was debating in his mind. “if we want to be sure, i think it’s worth it.” he smiled, both of them glancing up at sora; his face was entirely flushed, his chest rising in pure anticipation. natsume took tsumugi’s advice in as he nodded, caving in and adding a fourth finger as a precaution. 

“i think he’s ready.” natsume announced, gathering sora’s attention again - he moved his cheek from its place resting in tsumugi’s chest, now focusing on the way shishou retracted his fingers from his hole. the emptiness had sora whining in desperation, wanting, _needing_ to be filled to the brim as soon as possible. natsume grinned knowingly at him, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to sora’s lips before directing his gaze to tsumugi. the blue-haired boy nodded, slinging his hands underneath sora’s thighs. 

natsume was quick with lubing himself up, working himself with practiced precision. he had already gotten hard just watching tsumugi finger sora open the first time, though he hadn’t tried to relieve himself. they’d only _just_ gotten to the main act of the show, afterall. 

the redhead deemed himself ready enough (overusing the lube a _tad_ just to be on the safe side) before shuffling closer to where tsumugi held sora. as instructed, tsumugi lifted the blonde up, giving his boyfriend enough leeway for natsume to press the head of his own cock to sora’s hole. 

“i’m going in. are you ready?” sora nodded, “use your words, sora. tell senpai and i how much you want this.” natsume’s voice was low, the same alluring tone that worked magic on his fortune telling clients. sora, forever fond of the magic his shishou possessed, blinked, taking a small breath before he followed his command.

“i-i’m ready. ‘want it _now._ ” he hiccuped out, “sora can take it, p-promise.” 

natsume’s smile softened as he whispered out a “good boy.” tsumugi’s thumbed away the tears threatening to leak from sora’s eyes, his gentleness helping the blonde to relax further in his arms. he let out a surprised gasp as natsume began pushing inside, quickly turning into a loud cry. tsumugi’s lips were on his again, drawing his mind away from any of the dull pain that lingered as natsume bottomed out.

when he parted from senpai, sora couldn’t tear his gaze from his hole, both tsumugi and natsume’s cocks nestled inside of him. he didn’t just feel full - he _was_ full. the feeling had his mouth parting, agape in a mixture of shock and arousal. 

he glanced back up, vaguely realising natsume and tsumugi were both showering him in praise, _”you’re taking us both, good boy”_ and _”you’re doing so well sora-kun"_ being amongst the words he was able to latch onto. the comments had him keening for more, sora reaching his hands out desperately, wrapping them around natsume’s back. the redhead let out a hum of satisfaction, “mhm, that’s it. does it feel good, having two cocks inside of you sora?”

he nodded, letting out a whine meant to signify his affirmative. “we knew you could do it. sora-kun takes cock _so_ well.” tsumugi hummed, pressing a kiss to the back of sora’s neck. 

“he does, doesn’t he?” natsume chuckled in agreement, before bringing the blonde into a kiss. sora could feel the eagerness riddled in the way natsume’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. he must’ve been a little jealous watching his other boyfriends have all the fun making out before, sora could tell. he parted his mouth enough for natsume to deepen the kiss, aware of how much the redhead desired to be pleased. 

natsume pulled away with a breathy laugh, “haah...sora, are we okay to move now?” 

he was about to nod before recalling what natsume had said before about using his words. “yeah, _please._ ” natsume and tsumugi shared a look, though sora was too far gone like this to decipher it. their lust-filled colors, overflowing with excitement added with his own bursting anticipation already had sora quickly feeling overwhelmed, although in the best of ways.

they began to rock into him, starting off slowly and trying to set a rhythm. 

the new sensation had sora moaning, unrestrained voice bouncing off the walls. there was so much going on that he wasn’t sure what to focus on, colors and sensations overwhelming his senses. “ah, _ah!_ ” it was all so _much_ , yet felt better than he could even attempt to explain in sounds or words.

 _”fuck.”_ tsumugi let out a groan, clearly pent up from how long he’d waited, still and pliant in sora. the blonde was still tight, his walls encasing them as his cock rubbed against natsume’s. fucking up into him like this, string of lewd noises filling the room, made it hard to contain his own noises. natsume was in the same boat, pretty moans leaving his mouth as his cock twitched against tsumugi’s. those golden eyes of his were out of focus, composure as the lead magician of switch quickly unravelling. 

he spoke with his usual confidence regardless, wanting to stay composed for sora’s sake, “you feel _so_ good, sora. such a good boy for us. c-can, _shit_ , can you tell senpai and i how it feels?” sora nodded frantically, his high-pitched moans at this point bordering on wanton yelps.

“i-it feels good, i-!” he sobbed out, tears streaking down his cheeks, “sora is full of s-shishou and senpai!” sora’s vision was becoming blurry, hectically trying to blink the tears away as his boyfriends’ simultaneous moans and whines guided him back to reality a little. 

when he was able to see somewhat more clearly, he noticed natsume’s eyes on tsumugi. “ _tsumugi nii-san._ ” the redhead mewled. natsume was playing dirty, using that nickname, but he got what he wanted as always. he leant forward enough to capture tsumugi’s lips in his own, the both of them sharing a passionate kiss as they fucked into sora with greater vigor. 

the pace change forced more whimpers out of sora, his nails unconsciously digging into natsume’s skin in the process. this broke his boyfriends’ apart, natsume’s gaze settling back on sora with a hint of amusement. tsumugi kissed away a few of sora’s stray tears before burying his face into the blonde’s shoulder, his low grunts filling sora’s ear.  
  
“ah _fuck,_ ” natsume gasped “i-i don’t think i can last much longer.” sora was clenching down on their lengths so hard, his heat becoming too much to withstand. he clearly wasn’t the only one - the rhythm he and tsumugi originally held up had gradually become out of tune, the both of them choosing to fuck into sora freely at this point.

it was then sora let out a whine unlike any that tsumugi and natsume had heard from him before. the blonde’s voice was loud, gradually losing any control of himself as he moaned shamelessly. natsume and tsumugi shared a look of pride, knowing they’d both managed to hit their boyfriend’s sweet spot. 

“ _senpai, shishou-_ ” he was nearing his breaking point, “g-gonna, sora wants to cum!” he managed through sobs. natsume and tsumugi both say something about _rewarding him_ , although it doesn’t reach his ears. the redhead’s hands found itself around sora’s abandoned cock, pumping him until he’s screaming out his release on natsume’s digits. his body twitched in his boyfriends’ grasps as they both fucked him through it.

the blonde’s hole tightened around them so sweetly that natsume cums quickly after, eyes widening with a breathy “ _nii-san, i’m-_ ” before spilling over. after a few more deep thrusts, tsumugi followed suit, his grip on the underside of sora’s thighs tightening as he joined natsume inside of him. 

sora closed his eyes, his head lulling into tsumugi’s chest again. his senses had been thoroughly overwhelmed, the colors of the room too much to bear straight away. in saying that, feeling senpai’s skin against his, shishou’s hands on his - sora didn’t have any regrets at all. his trust in his boyfriends’ was infinite, so much so he always felt safe allowing his senses to reach the brink in their hands.

“god…”natsume was the first to speak, pulling out of sora with a wet ' _pop._ ' the exhaustion was taking over his body too, though he wanted to stay at least alert enough to clean sora up. he watched tsumugi pull out of sora soon after, their cum dripping out of him and onto their bedsheets. catching his gaze, tsumugi offered up natsume a lazy smile, it being returned instantly. 

“sora-kun, are you still with us?” tsumugi lifted sora up, shifting his position as gently as he could manage, trying to stop him leaking out. sora let out a small “buh” noise, blue eyes slowly opening up, attempting to process reality. 

natsume brought his hand up to sora’s cheek, thumb rubbing away the remnants of tears that remained, “oh baby. you did so well for us today, senpai and i are so proud of you.” he smiled before shuffling back, “hang on, i’ll get the clean-up stuff.” tsumugi nodded, voicing his thanks as he took over with comforting sora. 

he returned with a towel and wet wipes, slipping the former under sora as they both worked to wipe up any mess that remained on him. when they were confidently able to say they’d gotten their release out of him, natsume and tsumugi cleaned themselves up. 

“natsume-kun?” he looked up, noting that tsumugi’s glasses were back on now, “here, wear these. i prepared them beforehand just in case.” natsume took the pajamas in hand, pretending to study them with scrutiny.

“what are these, stupid mophead?” he stuck his tongue out, though retracting it moment later for a genuine smile, “...thank you senpai.” tsumugi gleamed, leaning over to press his lips against natsume’s. he reciprocated, the kiss soft yet felt rewarding after years of pining.

“i love you.” tsumugi whispered as they separated.

“i love you too.” natsume smiled back, before he shuffled back, dressing himself as quickly as he could humanely muster so as to return his attention onto sora. tsumugi was the same, the clothes he prepared for sora being all that remained. 

their boyfriend in question was lying on his back, eyes closed and chest rising slowly.

“looks like he’s already fallen asleep.” natsume chuckled, picking up sora gently enough to allow tsumugi to dress him. when they were done, they laid him back down, the blonde looking peaceful as his head hit the pillow. natsume and tsumugi shared similar expressions of affection, both for each other and their other third, resting blissfully. they took their places laying beside him, comforter being pulled up to cover all three of them.

natsume kissed sora’s cheek, dropping his lips to the blonde’s ear as he whispered, “ _we love you too, sora._ ” the spell-like nature of his voice must’ve reached sora’s dreams - he managed a small smile, mumbling out something incoherent before drifting back off entirely again. 

“rest well. i’ll see you both in the morning.” tsumugi hummed, taking his chance to press his lips to sora’s other cheek. he rolled over to turn off their bedroom lights before joining natsume in cuddling their small boyfriend, sleep quickly taking over them all.


End file.
